


Heated

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polina A. I. Chekova finally makes her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

“Well, look, it’s no’ as though I don’t appreciate the help, but dunnae you have something other to do than hang around here whenever you’ve a free second?” Scotty raised a hand to push a dark lock of hair out of her eyes, the grease on her palm only adding to the smudges already on her forehead.   
  
Polina shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs again; the huge box on which she was sitting, observing the Chief Engineer work on some piece of machinery (Polina never pretended to be an expert in engineering, although she should have been, what with all the time she spent there) was of a cold metal that raised goose bumps on her bare legs. “I like to be here,” she replied, her voice more tentative than she would have liked it to be – _chyort voz’mi_ , she was a seventeen-year-old Starfleet officer, not a child! “You are my friend, Scotty. Do you vant me to leave?”   
  
Scotty nodded. “It’s all right. I’m no’ annoyed – it’s only…why me? You’re young…no’ so bad to look at, either,” she added, seemingly as an afterthought. “Why d’ya wan’tae come watch an auld bag like me work on the engines every day? It’s a little strange.”   
  
_Old bag?_ At that, Polina had to say something. “You are not old,” she objected. “I like to vatch because is interesting, _da?_ Vhen you fix the warp nacelles, I…I can learn much from you.” She nodded vigorously. “Wery interesting.”   
  
“Hm!” Scotty let out a very Chief Engineer-ish snort, one eyebrow raising. “Very convincing, lass, except this is no’ a nacelle. It’s a heater.” She put down her…tool, which Polina still couldn’t identify, and walked over to pat her on the shoulder. “Come on, now, is somethin’ wrong? What’re ya hidin’ out in here for? Bad breakup?”   
  
“Oh, no.” Polina shook her head – it wouldn’t do, after all, to have Scotty thinking she was the next worst thing to unavailable. “There is no one.” Well, not _yet_ …she hoped. Maybe. That is, if Scotty even liked girls, much less a skinny nobody like her.   
  
“Well, why the feck no’?” Scotty wanted to know. “I know tha’ Sulu looks at you in the mess hall whenever ya sit together, an’ if Kirk doesnae stop starin’ like you’re somethin’ to eat…” She shook her head. “Y’have your pick of lads, Polina. Nae need t’sit here with me.”   
  
Ugh, _men._ Polina wanted to make a face at that. It wasn’t that they were all bad, but…just thinking of Sulu or Kirk touching her, with manly stubble and too-big muscles, when she wanted Scotty’s curves and brown hair that never quite behaved, made her feel like throwing up. “I do not like boys.” No, that wasn’t quite right. Stupid Standard. “I do not like _men_ ,” she clarified. “I like vomen.”   
  
“ _Oh._ Scotty’s cheeks colored the loveliest shade of red, Polina noticed, when she was embarrassed. “My fault. Well, then, um…Nurse Chapel? I heard as she likes the girls, aye? An’ quite the looker, if you’re interested.”   
  
“Or you,” Polina pointed out. In for a credit, in for a Euro. “I…I like you.” There went their friendship – Scotty would surely make her leave now, but at least she hadn’t left things unsaid. It was probably better this way.  
  
She certainly wasn’t expecting for Scotty’s legs to give out, and for the engineer to hastily sit down on the other end of the box. “ _Me?_ ” Scotty repeated, with a shake of her head. “Lass, I say this wi’ the best of thoughts, but you’re oot o’your tree.”   
  
“I am vhat?” Polina asked, blinking. She still hadn’t quite gotten used to Scotty’s odd Scottish expressions.   
  
“Means you’re crazy. I’m thirty-six, and you’re what, fifteen?”   
  
“ _Sewenteen!_ ” Hmph, _fifteen_. Polina knew she was small, but surely she looked like she’d seen more years than just a decade and a half. “Thirty-six is sexual peak of a voman’s life, Scotty.”   
  
“And where’d ya learn that, I’d like to know?” Scotty seemed to have gotten over her momentary weakness in favor of her usual snark.   
  
“I am not so innocent as you think,” Polina said. “I read. I listen to people vhen they talk, and I experiment.” She felt herself blushing, bright red against her pale cheeks. “On myself. You see?” Her own fingers were long and capable, and it was easy enough to get herself off, but she’d always longed for someone else to do it. _Scotty’s_ fingers (or, _bozhe moj_ , her tongue) would work wonderfully.   
  
Scotty’s face, by this time, was as red as her shirt. “Polina, um, lass, I…” She ran a hand through her hair. “How long’ve you been considerin’ this?”   
  
“Ewer since I began on the Enterprise.” Scotty had been beautiful even when she was first beamed onto the ship, soaking wet, her ill-fitting winter clothes clinging to her body and her eyes wildly excited. _”You bet’cher arse, Captain!”_ “I am still interested. Unless you do not like girls? I vill stop if you vant me to.” She’d _thought_ that Scotty might entertain some interest, but even Polina Chekova, genius navigator, was known to be wrong at times.   
  
“It’s not that I don’t, it’s only…you’re so young.” Scotty’s voice was soft, but it held a note of that same longing Polina felt every night, sleeping alone and waking up wet.   
  
That note was what gave her courage. “I am old enough to do _this_ ,” Polina said with a raised eyebrow of her own, leaned over, and kissed Scotty for the first time.   
  
The older woman, surprisingly enough, didn’t pull away. Instead, Polina felt strong arms wrap around her waist and yank her in closer, tender without being gentle. Her mouth tasted like coffee and the strange sandwich she’d had for lunch, and Polina felt a moment of foolishness for thinking she’d taste engine grease before Scotty’s warm tongue against her lips silenced every thought in her head.   
  
And then it was gone. The cool air on her face forced Polina to open her eyes, only to see Scotty’s own dark hazel eyes staring back. “You _do_ want this,” Scotty said quietly, sure rather than questioning. “Me. Right now.”   
  
Polina nodded. “ _Da_.” She swallowed and licked her lips, which had to be swollen from the kissing, trying to recapture that new taste. “I vant to…” She racked her brain to find the words in Standard – the hormones rushing through her body, hardening her nipples and sending wetness down between her legs, had shorted out her circuits, as it were. Finally, she found the closest equivalent to what she wanted to say. “I vant to fuck.”   
  
“Well, aye, an’ I suppose I do, too.” Polina got only a glimpse of Scotty’s ear-to-ear grin before her mouth was again occupied. The kisses were hotter, more desperate (if that was possible) than before. “Here, or d’ya want to move?” she asked between kisses.  
  
“I cannot vait,” Polina answered. “Fuck me here, _pozhalsta_.” Oh, she liked that word - _fuck_. Hard and insistent, just like she was being. “Ve are alone here. Nobody vill vatch.”   
  
“You’re an eager thing,” Scotty replied, her voice amused. “Unzip your dress for me, then?” Polina quickly complied, sliding the minidress down over her ankles and taking off her boots as an afterthought.   
  
“The shoes?”   
  
“You cannot fuck vith boots on,” Polina explained. “It is not…proper.”   
  
“You’re assaultin’ me in a heating room and you’re talkin’ _proper_?” Somehow, it didn’t seem like Scotty objected. The engineer raked her eyes up and down Polina’s body, too slowly, taking in her cotton bra and dampened panties, before she reached around to unhook the bra in question and take it off. “Oh, that’s lovely, that is.”  
  
“You like?” Polina asked, blushing again, a note of pride in her voice despite the ridiculous circumstance for it. “It is not fair that only you see me. Take your shirt off, please.”   
  
Scotty shrugged and ducked her head, as though embarrassed herself. “Well, all right.” She pulled her shirt over her head, further mussing up her hair (to Polina’s delight – she’d dreamt of seeing that chin-length style messier than it usually was, because of her), and pulled her black sports bra over her head.   
  
“Wery nice,” Polina managed; she could barely keep her mouth from watering. Scotty’s breasts were bigger than hers, but they were proportional to her strong frame, curvy without being overly stocky. Without warning, she attacked Scotty’s mouth again, sloppy and eager, shivering at the feel of their breasts pushed together by breathing and movement.   
  
“ _Teenagers,_ ” Scotty murmured against her lips, and pulled back. Polina frowned at the loss of that warm contact, but was quickly silenced when Scotty cupped her breasts in capable, callused hands; her thumbs circled around Polina’s nipples, eliciting a whine from the navigator. “Y’like that, too?”   
  
“ _Da_ , yes, yes, I like,” Polina managed. She’d kissed girls before, and once at the Academy she’d been involved in a makeout session that ended at second base, but nothing like _this_. Nothing that felt quite as indescribably good as the scrape of Scotty’s rough thumbs on the soft, sensitive skin of her breasts. Her head fell back, eyes involuntarily closing. “Please…please keep doing.”   
  
“I can do better,” Scotty said with a laugh, and a few seconds later, Polina felt soft lips mouth at her nipple, then… _oh!_ She let out a little moan and opened her eyes; what she saw only heightened her arousal. The Chief Engineer of the Enterprise was half-crouching in front of her, one hand on Polina’s waist – she hadn’t felt it settle there, but she was too aroused to tell – with one nipple in her mouth and the other pinched between a thumb and forefinger.   
  
Her wits were almost completely clouded, but she still possessed enough of her senses to realize that something was unfair. “Do you vant me to do to you?”   
  
Scotty looked up at her; her eyes were dark and shining, lips swollen and flushed from her activities. “A-aye,” she said; her voice was low and husky, _sexy_. She took Polina’s hand and guided it to her breast, spreading the slim fingers out with her own. “Do what…what feels good to you.” Polina, only too happy to comply, moved so that she had two handfuls of soft, warm flesh in her own. She circled Scotty’s breasts as Scotty had done to her, then let go, leaning forward to lick-swipe at each nipple with a teasing tongue.   
  
The engineer went rigid, then shuddered all over. _Interesting_. Apparently, Scotty’s nipples were even more sensitive than her own, and Polina made a mental note of that so as to bring it up for future reference (she intended to do this again, and no mistake). “Take…take - _chyort voz’mi!_ ” she exclaimed in frustration – why couldn’t everyone just speak in Russian when they were fucking? - and motioned a hand towards Scotty’s pants. “Take off, please?”   
  
Scotty bit her lower lip and nodded rather than say anything, kicking her boots off and sliding her uniform pants off. Polina couldn’t resist, in a fit of childish playfulness, poking a finger into her navel. “Ah!” Scotty exclaimed, and jumped about half a meter into the air, by Polina’s reckoning. “Dunnae _do_ that!”   
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Polina said quickly. “I vill remember.” She shifted, feeling the wet fabric of her panties stick to her, and kicked the stupid things off; that was what she was aiming for, anyhow, wasn’t it? “Can ve…”   
  
“Shove over,” Scotty told her, eyes gleaming with what was probably lust but could’ve been amusement. “I’m no’ gonnae do this on the floor.”   
  
Polina obligingly shifted over; thankfully, the box was long and wide enough for both of them to sit, and probably to lie down on as well. The newly-cold metal on her nether regions sent a shiver through her of an entirely different kind than mere cold. “Not going to do vhat on the floor?”   
  
“Said ya wanted to be fucked, lass,” Scotty replied with a smile. “Lie doon an’ spread your legs up a bit, else I can’t do tha’.” Her accent was thicker; Polina noticed that even through a fog of pleasure, as she lay flat on the box and spread her knees apart. Her long curly hair, tied back in a ponytail, pushed a knot up against the back of her head, but she ignored it.   
  
She couldn’t see much on her back, but she could feel Scotty’s hands on her thighs, then on the crease of her legs, and then…she cried out “ _Ohh!_ ” at the feel of the engineer’s fingers tracing her folds, firm strokes interspersed with little swipes to her clit. “Keep doing…” Polina was at a loss for words, and so logically (as Commander Spock would probably say, although she _really_ didn’t want to think about him right now), she stopped trying, moaning inarticulate things instead.   
  
All the better, because when one long finger slipped inside her, she lost all ability to communicate anything coherent. “ _Aiii_ ,” she breathed, “oh, oh…S-Scotty!” This was even better than the first time she’d discovered her G-spot in a narrow bed at the Academy, biting her lip raw rather than let her sleeping roommate hear a hormonal sixteen-year-old come harder than she ever had. Her hips rolled and bucked against Scotty’s hand; a second finger joined the first, pressing _up_ in a way that had Polina’s eyes rolling, too. “ _Please_ …”   
  
“Hold on a mo’,” she heard Scotty mutter, her voice cracked and strained – had she done that? Seventeen-year-old Childish Chekova? Oh, she was proud – before a strong hand lifted one leg and slid her own thigh under it, maneuvering over and up so that her sex – when had she removed her panties? - ground against the navigator’s. Polina looked up into Scotty’s eyes, which were bright and glazed over; her mouth hung open as she panted. “ _Fuck_ , Polina, I’m…I can’t…”   
  
“Shut up, _move_ ,” Polina interrupted her, and moved her own hips, feeling heat and softness and just _incredible_ sensation against her; it was too much. She darted a hand between them and pressed two fingers against Scotty’s clit, rubbing her own in circles with her thumb; the engineer was as wet as she was, pulsing and female and _wonderful_.   
  
“P-Polina, I…I… _oh!_ ” Scotty’s eyes closed and she gasped, her hips grinding convulsively against Polina’s; more wet heat flooded against them both. The realization that she was coming sent Polina over the edge as well. She closed her eyes and just _screamed_ , screamed at the pure pleasure, contracting against her own hand and Scotty’s cunt and the cold box and _oh bozhe moj_.   
  
She didn’t know how long she shook in orgasm – only that, when she finally came back to herself, Scotty was lying half on top of her and half beside her, looking as suddenly exhausted as Polina felt. “So this is what you’ve been waitin’ for, then?” she murmured; her eyes were half-closed and her lips were curled in a sated smile, as Polina found when she turned her head to look.   
  
“ _Da_ ,” Polina whispered back. “Wery much.” She lifted an arm, quite an effort as it felt like a cooked noodle, to stroke Scotty’s back. “ _Pozhalsta_ , thank you.”   
  
“Welcome.”   
  
“Scotty?”   
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Vhat is your first name?” Polina asked. She’d never imagined herself having sex with someone whose name she didn’t even know – but then again, there was a lot she hadn’t imagined about herself.   
  
“Oh.” Scotty turned her head and kissed Polina’s cheek for some reason. “It’s Marsaili. Marsaili Aileen Scott. That do ya?”   
  
“Mm,” Polina replied. “Polina Andreievna Irina Chekova.”   
  
“’S’long,” Scotty said. “Fits, though. _Lass_.”   
  
“Old voman,” Polina teased back. “You are happy I asked?”   
  
Scotty let out a little sigh and smiled, caressing Polina’s cheek with one hand. “ _Da_.”


End file.
